Wrath
by vice17
Summary: 7 Deadly Sins Challenge: 3rd Deadly Sin: Wrath


Title: Wrath  
Author: vice17  
Rating: T  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jumper but I can borrow it XD  
Summary: Fic for the 7 Deadly Sins Challenge at jumperslash community. Third deadly sin Wrath.  
A/N: Thanks to closet fangirl for the beta. Implied Slash, if you don't like it, don't read it.  
x-posted at my livejournal and jumperslash community.

* * *

That brat was going to pay; he'd make sure of it. Griffin should have known something was going to happen. Really, between David's relentless badgering and his short temper sparks were bound to fly. He just couldn't believe he didn't see it coming. He let it happen. It's his own fault he was in this, in Griffin's mind, unacceptable and slightly uncomfortable position. He should have paid more attention. David was still going to get what he deserved though, when all this was over.

The sneaky manipulative bastard had tricked him. He caught Griffin of guard and pounced on him like a hungry jungle cat. He never knew that David could move that fast, or be that flexible for that matter. Never underestimate your enemies; Griffin learned that lesson long ago. One never forgot that important rule if they wanted to survive. The problem was he didn't see David as an enemy. David was more like a constant noisy and annoying force that had penetrated his life. At first Griffin had tried every trick he could think of to get rid of him. He tried being mean, even downright hateful, but David just brushed the verbal attacks aside like they were nothing. As a more desperate attempt to make David go away, he moved to another lair. Apparently David had the nose of a bloodhound because he found the new lair within the week. When Griffin asked how he found the place, David refused to tell him. After that Griffin decided it wasn't worth the effort anymore to get rid of David. He had more important things to do, like hunting and killing Paladins.

Now Griffin was seriously reconsidering his decision to stop trying to make David go away. He was definitely going to hurt him in some way, maybe even dispose of him permanently. He hadn't decided yet, the possibilities were endless. If nothing else it was going to hurt and he wanted to see blood.

Focusing his mind on the situation at hand, he tried to free himself again. He just couldn't break the handcuffs. He supposed he should be grateful the handcuffs were lined with soft cloth otherwise his wrists would have been bleeding by now. He couldn't even jump because the handcuffs were attached to a ring in the wall. He would be crushed by the stone wall if he tried to jump. As an afterthought, he didn't want to destroy his lair either. He liked it here in his cave; it was bigger and definitely less damp than the last one.

Lying still for a moment Griffin angled his neck so he could look straight into David's eyes. Fuck his arms were starting to hurt. He could barely move, lying there completely spread-eagled on the bed. All the while David, the sick fuck, just sat there in a chair looking at him. He was completely silent with a smirk constantly on his face. Griffin wanted to laugh at the irony. Now David was silent while otherwise he wouldn't shut up no matter how hard Griffin threatened him.

Looking at the clock on the wall, an hour had already passed since David had bound him to the bed. Thinking back to that moment Griffin cursed David's tall body. They had been having an argument, not about anything serious just the fact that the lair was a mess. It was his goddamn lair he could do with it what he wanted. But David was a damn neat freak. Griffin wasn't cleaning anything up especially if the mess annoyed David and maybe made him go away. Griffin still couldn't remember how exactly he ended up on the bed. One moment he was yelling at David, the next he was flat on his back being pinned down by David's larger frame. The shock had temporally paralysed him, long enough for David to handcuff his arms to the wall. Where did those handcuffs come from anyway? The next second he had twisted, turned and kicked at David with his still free legs. But with his arms bound together, he couldn't get away. Next thing he knew he was completely restrained and David sat down in the chair and hadn't moved since. For Griffin's part he's throat was raw now from screaming and cursing at a silent David for almost a whole hour. Griffin had used all the curse words in every language he knew at least once. Not that it did any good, David refused to respond or even move a muscle. He was like a marble statue with its eyes moving up and down Griffin's body constantly. Catching his breath for a moment, Griffin started to struggle again to free himself all the while looking at David.

That bastard was going to pay, no matter what.

End

Please review, I wanna know what you think. XD


End file.
